nieplanowanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sara124/Brudnopis
Nie wszystkie umieszczone na tej stronie fragmenty zostaną wykorzystane. *Nieobecni *Niewolni . MP - Ja działam z kwami kameleona. Wy możecie wziąć sobie fenka. MA - Po co mi fenek? MP - On łapie wi fi uszami. MF - Biorę go! MA - Zapomnij, jest mój! . Benedict: Edith, lubisz fizykę, prawda? Edith: Jasne, uwielbiam! Benedict: Bo chciałbym przeprowadzić z tobą mały eksperyment fizyczny. Edith: Serio, jaki? Wtedy Benedict pocałował niczego się nie spodziewającą Edith. . "A co to za zwierzątko?" "Drzewołaz. Taki płaz." "Moja siostra ma podobne." "Serio." "Nom, też twierdzi, że to płaz, tylko, że kameleon. Trochę tego nie rozumiem, bo kameleona to nie przypomina. Może to, też drzewołaz tylko, że w innych kolorach?" "A moje zwierzątko przypomina ci drzewołaza?" "Wiesz, pierwszy raz na oczy widzę drzewołaza, więc trudno mi oceniać. "Moja przyszła dziewczyna ma podobne zwierzątko do twojego. Mówi, że to drzewołaz. Jesteś pewna, że twój płaz to kameleon?" "Twoja dziewczyna ma drzewołaza?" "No przecież mówię." . Odda: Zabb z Edith spędzisz jeszcze góra 70 lat. Ze mną możesz spędzić wieczność. A ty wybierasz ją? . W języku Kwami :To nie z wami, ludźmi walczymy droga Edith. To od Tikki i Plagga żądamy sprawiedliwości. Ukarali nas za coś co sami rozpoczęli, za co my powinniśmy ich ukarać. Jak już Edith z Adrienem i Mari się dowiedzą że te przypadkowe kwami co opętywaly ludzi nie są przypadkowe Tylko to zorganizowana grupa I pierwszy raz jakiś kwami wyjdzie im na przeciw, Znaczy kwami opetujacy czlowieka I beda gadac po kwamijsku a paryzanie beda sie na nich patrzyc z wtf na twarzy . - Odda, kojarzysz może kwami ze zdolnością stania się niewidzialną? - Jasne! Mówiłam ci kiedyś przecież, że wszystkie kwami się znają. To kwami kameleona, Kamma. - Tak, wiem, mówiłaś. Słuchaj, miałaś z nią może kontakt ostatnio? -Nie, nie mamy kontaktu z innymi kwami, póki siedzą w miraculach i nasi strażnicy się nie spotkają. Tylko Wayzz może wyczuwać inne kwami, jego spytaj. - Czy Kamma... Tak, mówiłaś, że wszystkie kwami brały udział w wojnie. Pamiętasz, po której stronie walczyła? - Jasne! - Zgaduję, że po stronie Tikki, tak? - Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Sama miała przyjaciół wśród ludzi. Walczyła po stronie Plagga. Była jednym z jego szpiegów, w końcu potrafiła niepostrzeżenie przeniknąć w szeregi wroga. - Naprawdę? Ostatnio jak ją spotkałam, wydawała się mieć negatywny stosunek do ludzi. - Spotkałaś ją?! Edith zdała sobie sprawę, że powiedziała odrobinę za dużo. - No jasne, że ją spotkałaś! - stwierdziła podekscytowana Odda. Już od dawna chciała odnaleźć inne kwami i była ciekawa co się z nimi stało. Każda informacja o kimś znajomym, była dla niej bezcenna. - Dlatego o nią pytasz! Powiedz: Co ci mówiła?! O czym rozmawiałyście?! Poznałaś jej strażnika?! - Nie, spotkałam ją w zaułku, podobnie jak ciebie. - Co mówiła?! O co chodziło?! - Ja... - Edith zawachała się. Spojrzała uważnie na Oddę. Ostatecznie stwierdziła, że zna ją tyle czasu, że może jej zaufać. - To ona ukradła miraculum ćmy. - Co? Myślisz, że... że... uwolniła się z miraculum? - ostatnie słowo Odda wypowiedziała szeptem. - Tego się obawiam. - odpowiedziała Frasinati. Już miała opuścić dom Alix, jednak słowa Oddy ją zatrzymały. - Czekaj! Musisz jeszcze wiedzieć, że Kamma jest przeciwieństwem Zabba. - To znaczy? - Każde kwami ma swoje przeciwieństwo. Łącząc moce mogą obudzić w sobie ogromnie zdolności. Właśnie w ten sposób Tikki i Plagg zamienili nas w te istoty. - Tikki i Plagg są przeciwieństwami? - O tak, a Kamma jest przeciwieństwem Zabba. - Zabb jest lojalny, nigdy się do niej nie przyłączy. - Tak, lojalność to cecha definiująca Zabba. Zaś Kammy to przewrotność. Wpływ przeciwieństwa może wywołać nieporządane skutki. Spójrz na Tikki: symbolizowała ład, a pod wpływem Plagga, swojego przeciwieństwa, wywołała wojnę. - Edith zaniemówiła. - Po prostu, - dodała Odda. - Uważaj na siebie i na Zabba. - Będę pamiętać. . - Dlaczego ukradłaś miraculum ćmy? - Ukradłam? - wysyczała wstrząśnięta. - Traktujesz je jak rzecz?! Coś ci uświadomię: miraculum to nie rzecz! W języku kwami oznacza „więzienie”! A ty trzymając je u siebie, byłaś odpowiedzialna za przetrzymywanie Nooroo! - Nic mu przecież nie zrobiłam! Uratowałam go od Władcy Ciem! Dałam dom pełen miłości! - Ha! Właśnie! Najpierw Władca Ciem, teraz ty! Oczywiście! Myślisz, że go to zadowalało? On już miał dość ludzi! - A ty niby wiesz co dla niego najlepsze? - Oczywiście. Kto inny, jak nie kwami, zrozumie innego kwami? Napewno nie jakiś człowiek. . - Odda, kojarzysz może kwami ze zdolnością stania się niewidzialną? - Jasne! Mówiłam ci kiedyś przecież, że wszystkie kwami się znają. To kwami kameleona, Kamma. - Tak, wiem, mówiłaś. Słuchaj, miałaś z nią może kontakt ostatnio? -Nie, nie mamy kontaktu z innymi kwami, póki siedzą w miraculach i nasi strażnicy się nie spotkają. Tylko Wayzz może wyczuwać inne kwami, jego spytaj. - Czy Kamma... Tak, mówiłaś, że wszystkie kwami brały udział w wojnie. Pamiętasz, po której stronie walczyła? - Jasne! - Zgaduję, że po stronie Tikki, tak? - Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Sama miała przyjaciół wśród ludzi. Walczyła po stronie Plagga. Była jednym z jego szpiegów, w końcu potrafiła niepostrzeżenie przeniknąć w szeregi wroga. - Naprawdę? Ostatnio jak ją spotkałam, wydawała się mieć negatywny stosunek do ludzi. - Spotkałaś ją?! Edith zdała sobie sprawę, że powiedziała odrobinę za dużo. - No jasne, że ją spotkałaś! - stwierdziła podekscytowana Odda. Już od dawna chciała odnaleźć inne kwami i była ciekawa co się z nimi stało. Każda informacja o kimś znajomym, była dla niej bezcenna. - Dlatego o nią pytasz! Powiedz: Co ci mówiła?! O czym rozmawiałyście?! Poznałaś jej strażnika?! - Nie, spotkałam ją w zaułku, podobnie jak ciebie. - Co mówiła?! O co chodziło?! - Ja... - Edith zawachała się. Spojrzała uważnie na Oddę. Ostatecznie stwierdziła, że zna ją tyle czasu, że może jej zaufać. - To ona ukradła miraculum ćmy. - Co? Myślisz, że... że... uwolniła się z miraculum? - ostatnie słowo Odda wypowiedziała szeptem. - Tego się obawiam. - odpowiedziała Frasinati. Dopiero potem zastanowiła się nad sensem słów kwami sowy. „Uwolniła się” - więc Odda też uważała swoje miraculum nie za dom, lecz za więzienie, z którego trzeba uciec. . Fenny: Miałaś wpłynąć na Zabba, tak aby obrał naszą stronę. Kamma: Ten noob jest uparty jak osioł. Fenny: Ta, jasne. Po prostu twoje przeciwieństwo jest silniejsze od ciebie. Kamma: Oh, zamknij się. Fenny: Co za ironia. Miałaś wpłynąć na jego cechę, a to on wpłynął na ciebie. Cóż, nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło. Kamma: To znaczy? Fenny: Mam pewność, że będziesz wobec nas lojalna. Kamma: Hej! Byłabym lojalna, tak czy siak! Fenny: No, jasne. . kurde, zaraz i przepowiednia Ed o miom sześciorgu rodzeństwa się spełni Wyrzucona na brzeg Opowiadanie do Histogariusza o tym jak Kamma przyłączyła się do niewolnych. W szponach Faraona O tym jak Fenny stał się niewolnym fff - Franka! A jak wybrać numer zamówienia? - krzyknęła Ed. - Zaraz! - odparła Franczeska. - No, Paula streszczaj się. - Sprawa jest poważna... - zaczęła Soler, ale po chwili nowa pracownica O'Tachos jej przerwała: - Ale ja w ogóle nie rozumiem tej kasy a klientka się niecierpliwi! - Poczekaj, mam tu innych klientów! - zwróciła się do spółki: - Szybko Paula. - Jak mam mówić szybko jak co chwilę... - ale znów nie było jej dane dokończyć. - Chyba coś się zepsuło! - Nie, no ja zwariuję! - Soler złapała się za głowę. . Adrien: Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak bardzo ubiegacie się o przywrócenie formy. Dentte: A jak byś się czuł, gdybyś z atrakcyjnej kobiety zamienił się w latający glut? Adrien: Nie wiem. Nigdy nie byłem atrakcyjną kobietą. . Nagle Adrien poczuł, że może oddychać. Wypluł resztki wody, którą miał w ustach. Oczy wciąż go szczypały od nadmiaru soli. Przetarł je i zobaczył, że wciąż znajduje się pod wodą. Był w jakiejś dziwnej bańce powietrznej. A na przeciwko siebie zaraz za tą bańką widział dwa święcące punkciki. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał. Punkciki zbliżyły się do niego. Po chwili zobaczył, że było to światło wydobywające się z oczu małej istotki. Istotki, która wyglądała jak kwami. Jednak czymś się różniła. Miała połyskujące łuski, tak jakby była kwami jakiejś ryby. A jej oczy... miał wrażenie, że widzi w nich gwiazdy. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się coś z siebie wykusztusić, nie zapytał "Kim jest" tylko: - Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? - Bo pierwszy raz w życiu poczułam, że ktoś mnie rozumie. - odezwała się istota. Adrien zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Powinien zapytać, dlaczego go uratowała. Bo najwyraźniej była to "ona". - A żyję już od bardzo wielu lat. - na szczęście chyba nie czuła się urażona z powodu tej pomyłki. - To znaczy? - zapytał. Bo w tej chwili pomyślał, że w ogóle jej nie rozumie. - Pierwszy raz wyczułam w kimś tyle nienawiści. - Nienawidzisz kogoś? - Nienawidzę każdego istnienia. Nienawidzę tego miejsca. Nienawidzę tego oceanu, głębin, wody. Nienawidzę wszystkich istot, które w nim pływają. Nienawidzę ludzi, którzy na nim żeglują. Nienawidzę tego, że nie czuję ich nienawiści. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że ich wszystkich nienawidzę. - Oh. - chłopak nie wiedział co mądrego mógł na to odpowiedzieć. - Ciebie też nienawidzę. - przekrzywiła łepek. - Ale mnie uratowałaś. - Tak. - odparła. - Dlatego, że pierwszy raz czuję u innej osoby taką nienawiść jaką ja odczuwam na co dzień. - zamilkła na chwilę. - A czy ty mnie nienawidzisz? - zapytała. - Nie. - ta dziwna kwami uratowała go. Nie potrafił jej nienawidzić. Nie miał powodu by jej nienawidzić. Zmrużyła oczy. - A powinieneś. - powiedziała, po czym bańka powietrzna, w której się znajdował wystrzeliła ku górze. Adrien poczuł się tak jakby właśnie został wypluty przez ocean. Upadł na pokład statku. Musiał mocno uderzyć się w głowę, bo stracił przytomność. ---- - Ja cię pamiętam. - ogromna kobieta pochyliła się ku Adrienowi. I wtedy on ją rozpoznał. Nie zapomina się oczu, w których można dostrzec odbicie wszechświata. - A ty mnie pamiętasz? - Tak. - odparł niczym zahipnotyzowany. Najwidoczniej ta kwami, jak wszystkie uwolnione z miraculów, odzyskała swoją formę. - Czy teraz mnie nienawidzisz? - powiedziała rozkładając swoje długie blade ręce i pokazując sztorm grasujący dookoła, burzę, którą wywołała, chaos, który w każdej chwili może ich zatopić. - Nie. - odparł. - Dzięki tobie żyję. Nie mógłbym cię nienawidzić. Z twarzy kobiety nie znikał uśmiech. - Tak? - zapytała. - A czy kiedy cię zabiję... wtedy mnie znienawidzisz? . dfff Kategoria:Szkice